


I Spy

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Phil Coulson and his huge crush on Daisy Johnson, Prompt Fic, Stakeout, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Killing time on a stakeout.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> So Skyepilot sent me a prompt :) It said, [DAISY AND COULSON ARE KILLING TIME ON A STAKEOUT AND ARE PLAYING "I SPY"].  
> Thank you for sending it! ♥ I came up with this silly little thing.

"I‘m so _bored_ ", she opens, after they‘ve been sitting in the stakeout car for hours and hours. At first, they had been talking, of course, but had gotten really tired at one point, forcing themselves to rest while staying alert (paradox, yes, that‘s the job).  
"Well … it‘s a stakeout," he says, not unamused. "You know the drill."  
"Yeah. I guess it‘s just been too long. Really haven‘t done this in a while."  
He smiles. "Me neither. I guess we're running out of staff," he says, and it makes her giggle.

"What did you do on long car rides?," she suddenly asks. "As a kid?"  
"Dad and I usually just listened to the radio. That was pretty cool. Mum always used to play games with me, though."  
"Games?"  
"Yeah. You know, like guessing a character by asking yes/no questions about them. Or listing things in different categories starting with a specific letter. Or like I Spy and so on."  
"I Spy?"  
"You know, the one where you say you've spotted something that's -"  
"I know, Coulson. I'm just ... surprised, I don't know."  
"Surprised? Why?"  
"I don't know, it's silly. I guess I just wouldn't have guessed you used to play these things as a kid."  
"Hmm."  
"We used to play that all the time at the orphanage."

A moment passes that feels weirdly serious.  
"We could play it now," she suggests, a little shy.  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah. Why not."  
"... Okay. You go first."

She swallows.  
"I spy with my little eye ... something green."  
"That tree."  
" _Coulson_."  
"Sorry. That was really obvious." Daisy's pretty sure he's hiding a smile somewhere, but it's started to get dark. "I spy ... something white," he says.  
"That roof over there."  
"No."  
"That part of the fence."  
"No."  
"The lady's boots."  
"No, come one, she wasn't there when I said that."  
"This is frustrating," she says, but then continues to guess as soon as she sees the disappointment in his eyes. "Okay, what about ... Ah. The traffic sign," she says.  
He looks very satisfied as he nods, and it's really cute.

"Now you," he says.  
"Okay, wait ... I spy with my little eye ... something blue."  
"The sky."  
"That would be too easy."  
"That car over there."  
"No."  
"The door handle on the right."  
"Still no."  
He sighs, like she's doing this on purpose. Maybe she is.  
Then it hits him.

"My pants," he says, sounding a little defeated (maybe also a bit intrigued, she thinks).  
"Yeah."  
Coulson doesn't say anything and seems to concentrate onto the door on the other side of the street that they're supposed to be watching. No movement, nothing.  
"Your turn," she offers, and he looks really surprised that she wants to keep playing.  
He clears his voice. "I spy ... something black."  
She thinks about it for a moment, then blurts out, "My suit."  
He looks a little crushed. "Okay," she says, smiling, "try again."

For some reason, that only makes him look more nervous.  
"I spy ... I spy something brown."  
Daisy looks around, but there's nothing obvious in sight.  
"Um ... that tree."  
"No."  
"You're making this really hard. Um, the wig in the shop window."  
He shakes his head, smiling shyly.  
"Let's see ... What about that pile of cardboard?"  
"No."  
She looks a little discouraged.

"Do you want a clue?"  
"Yes. Please. I don't see anything brown."  
"It's inside the car."  
She looks at him like he's talking nonsense, because there's nothing really brown to be found anywhere in the car.  
"Oh, I know. My hair," she says, feeling confident that must be it.  
Coulson shakes his head again, and he must be blushing.

A beat passes, and she doesn't guess, so he mumbles, "Your eyes."  
She's pretty sure her breath just hitched, because for some reason, this changes everything.  
"Ispywithmylittleeyesomethingred," she whispers, very fast, like something depended on her saying it.  
He looks at her, shocked, then suddenly leans in, very close, too close to not have understood, and there they are, they're making out, and it's amazing and absolutely daft and all sorts of unprofessional, but it's the best thing, and _fuck this goddamn hand brake_ , she hasn't been this turned on in a long time.  
She's trying to pull him closer, and his tongue is doing things inside her mouth that she would never thought Coulson would be one to do, and it's too much, _holy shit_ , he's really good at this.

" _Eyes on the suspect. Back door. We're moving in_ ," Mack says over the comms, and as they break contact, they share a moment of absolute disappointment, like this is the most unfair thing that could ever have happened to them. "Moving in," Coulson finally manages to reply in-between pants, fingertip on his earpiece. "Oh _fuck_ ," he says, and it makes both of them laugh. They jump out of the car and run towards the building. "See you later," she yells, and she's pretty sure she sees his ears turn red before he disappears behind the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
